callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen/Trivia
General *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Monkey Bomb and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Vril Generator for him. After that, he was hated by all three. *Richtofen is the first playable antagonist in the Call of Duty series. *Dead Ops Arcade and Mob of the Dead are the only maps in which Richtofen does not make an appearance of any form. *Richtofen's weapons of choice are the MP40, the Spectre, and the upgraded Crossbow. *Richtofen and Dempsey have a mutual dislike for each other. *Richtofen's character model is Heinrich Amsel's from Call of Duty: World at War, with minor changes. *There are books used as generic clutter throughout the campaign, multiplayer Zombies mode written by "Edward Richtofen." Call of Duty: World at War *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa. *On the iOS version of Zombies, a wounded Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during "Rebirth". *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap Root Beer jingle. *When subtitles are turned on, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan" in the Kino der Toten cutscene on the Xbox 360 and PC versions. *In the Ascension poster, Richtofen is seen holding the Thundergun. It is also noted that in the poster he is bald but he has hair in the game. *Richtofen debuted a new outfit, a space suit, in Ascension, which he also wore during Moon. This makes him the first character in Zombies to change his outfit. *Occasionally, in Ascension or any later map, the player can hear the voices in Richtofen's head. *During Ascension, he revealed he has a sister, as he used to crush her Matryoshka Dolls to make her cry. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, he had begun to hate Samantha and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he still possesses the Golden Rod, if the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg has been completed. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S. as "pies". *In the Kino der Toten Trailer, Richtofen's swastika is on his right arm when he fires the China Lake. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *He can be heard in Nuketown Zombies as the rounds go by, addressing various parts of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg. *When the player first pick up a power-up in TranZit, Richtofen will comment on how he is still getting used to controlling the zombies right before he announces the power-up picked up. *Some of his quotes from TranZit implies that he misses Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo as he often comments on life before he switched bodies with Samantha. He makes fun of the other characters because of how inexperienced they are compared to the other three. *He is the Demonic Announcer in Cell Block in the Italian, French, German and Spanish editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *In spite of his victory if the player does his half of the major easter egg, Richtofen apparently realized that his plans were shortsighed, and is displeased with sharing a body with Samuel, and fighting the zombies he controls as well. *As see in an image on Treyarch's Facebook page, Richtofen has a diary page that he wrote dated 1917. The other three original characters also have this. *Richtofen has jumped in two different characters, these being Samuel and Samantha. *In the trailer for Origins, Richtofen is shown carrying two vials with two number codes: 481B and 386A. These two numbers are also the prisoner's codes for Michael "Finn" O'Leary and Salvatore DeLuca, respectively. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia